Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preparing cotton candies.
Description of the Related Art
In these days, devices have been provided by which a child, together with his or her parent, can prepare cotton candies using granulated sugar or sugar candy as a material in their house. Then, various proposals in relation to these cotton candy preparing devices (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-187 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-333994) have also been made.
A conventional cotton candy preparing device includes a main body portion that makes up a base, a rotary mechanism portion and a pan portion that receives cotton-like sugar candies. Then, a heater is provided in the rotary mechanism portion to heat and melt a material such as sugar or sugar candy loaded in an interior of a rotary pot, and the rotary pot is rotated at high speeds to discharge the material so melted in the form of fine threads of sugar or candy from minute holes or gaps formed on the circumference of the rotary pot.
As described above, in the cotton candy preparing device, since the rotary pot includes the heater and is rotated, it is necessary to supply the rotary pot with electric power for the heater. Owing to this, a ring-shaped contact is provided fixedly on a rotation shaft, and brush electrodes are provided at a fixing portion of the rotation shaft, so that the brush electrodes are brought into contact with the ring-shaped contact, whereby electric power for the heater can be supplied to the rotary pot via the rotation shaft that is a rotating portion.
In the case of the ring-shaped contact being provided on the rotation shaft in such a way that the brush electrodes come into contact with this ring-shaped contact to thereby transmit direct current electric power to the rotating portion, a plurality of ring-shaped contacts need to be fixed to an outer circumferential surface of the rotation shaft with insulation spaced provided individually between the ring-shaped contacts.
In addition, the rotation shaft of the rotary pot, which is rotated in the horizontal direction so as to discharge heated and melted sugar in the horizontal direction, is provided in a vertical direction. Then, to attach the ring-shaped contacts thereto, the rotation ring is extended longer by a length corresponding to the fixing area for the ring-shaped contacts, and this makes the mounting position of the rotary pot higher, and hence, the height of the cotton candy preparing device is increased accordingly.
Further, when the attaching position of the rotary pot becomes higher, there may be a case where a bottom area of the main body portion needs to be increased so as to stabilize the cotton candy preparing device. Then, in the event that to cope with this, the height and bottom area of the cotton candy preparing device are increased accordingly, there is provided a drawback that the whole of the cotton candy preparing device is increased.